A Quintis Christmas
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: Toby just wants to make a perfect Christmas for Happy. Is that too much to ask?


**I know I am a tad bit late (at least for my timezone) but Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas! I was hoping to get this done before the clock turned but I was messing around with settings and stuff. Long story short, I got a new laptop! Finally stuff will begin to actually be updated on a semi regular basis.**

 **I know some of us were really disappointed with the last episode of Scorpion so I took it upon myself to write what I had wished would've happened. Now I did take some creative liberties here so be mindful (and by creative liberties I mean I had completely forgotten all about the cabin thing until I was 800 words in. By then I was too lazy to fix it so "creative liberties") Any who I hope this satiates a bit of the quintis that was lacking from the winter finale. I hope you enjoy!**

"Interesting decor." Happy snickers tossing her helmet onto her work table. The garage was decked out with different shades of tinsel all over the place. Toby was standing on a ladder, her staple gun in hand. She'd be lying if she said the thought didn't make her nervous.

"Happy!" Toby shouts in surprise scattering down the ladder. "You never come in until eight if Walt doesn't call us out on a case." Happy raises an eyebrow in response using her expressions to speak for her. "Not that I keep track."

"Came in early to work on a present for Ralph." Happy shakes her hair out coming her fingers through the kinks left from her helmet. "You're buying the next pack of staples for that thing." She says nodding towards the staple gun.

"Everything was supposed to be ready before you got here." He states with a little pout. Part of her wants to twist his nipple and tease him endlessly but the other part of her just wants to kiss the frown off his face so she doesn't feel so damn bad.

"It looks good anyways." She smiles slightly, settling for middle ground.

"Kind of hard to beat what Walt pulled last year."

"What's all of this for Doc?" She asks.

"You've never had a real Christmas before. That's what I wanted to give you." God damn it he's looking at her with those puppy dog eyes again. She'd fall for it if it weren't for that stupid hat he's wearing. How can he look adorable and ridiculous at the same time?

"Last year wasn't a real Christmas?" She asks tilting her head. Toby just shrugs staring at the ground. "Anybody else here?"

"No?"

Happy takes the moment to step closer and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Last year I had my first Christmas with my family." She laughs. "Kind of a big deal." Toby's lips twitch slightly and she knows she has him. "Toby I don't need a perfect Christmas. I'm with my family, my fiance…" She sucks in a breath with the words as if it had all suddenly became very real. "I don't need anything else."

"I should get the others out of the garage more often if you're this lovey dovey when nobody's around." Happy rolls her eyes reaching out and twisting his nipple. "Ah! Okay! Too far! Too far!" He shrieks in pain. Happy stalks away moving to the back of the garage to get her supplies. She can hear Toby's footsteps echoing hers. She turns abruptly with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what else you want me to say Toby?"

"Nothing. I just lured you into my trap." He smirks mischievously making her nose scrunch partly in confusion and mild disturbance. Why is he so weird? Why does she like that about him? He just looks up. Surely enough dangled above their heads is a sprig of mistletoe. He looks back down at her with a smile that says had she had not kissed him earlier, he would've coaxed her to later anyways. "This is the first place we kissed." He notes.

"So you were gonna trick me?" She frowns.

"Not initially. Initially, it was for Walt and Paige to break the ice a bit."

"Will you ever stop meddling?"

"Nope and don't interrupt. It's not nice." He teases. "It's out of eyesight of the others and I figured it'd be my only chance to steal a kiss from my fiance. Then you went and did what you always do, surprising me and all."

"Not my fault you look like a kicked puppy when you pout."

"Maybe I should pout more often."

"Do you want me to punch you or kiss you?"

"Kiss please." He pouts sticking out his bottom lip. Sure enough right as they lean in both of their phones sound off at the same time.

"Is Walter's ringtone for you really You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch?" She laughs. "Another case." Not even seconds later the door bursts open announcing Walter's arrival. She bounces on her toes delivering a quick kiss to his cheek. "Later." She smirks. When she looks back his hand is on his cheek dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merry Christmas." Toby groans laying out on the couch in the office. He was caked up to his knees in mud and likely sore as hell. He had tried to tackle a man twice his size and needless to say it didn't work out for them. "Maybe I do need to start taking those fighting classes with Cabe again." Happy bites her tongue for the moment knowing the others are just around the corner. She had to admit she appreciated when he did. His arms had just been beginning to become toned but he stopped after Tim arrived.

"Huh." Happy laughs glancing at the clock. Three in the morning, well into Christmas Day already. "You want your gift?"

"Now?" His eyebrows shoot up as he looks at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Well it's not really something to be given in front of the others." His eyes widen as his mind processes what that could mean. She punches him on the arm hissing, "Not like that numbnuts."

"Okay but I'm giving you yours first." He says moving to get up. After moments of shuffling he returns with a neatly wrapped box clutched in his hands. She sits down patting the place beside her, he takes that one too. Places the box carefully in her hands he bites his bottom lip nervously. She just laughs at him unwrapping the gift. When her eyes spot the gift she swears her heart skips several beats.

"Sparkling Mike?" She asks. "How did you even get this? This must have cost a fortune."

"I found it at a garage sale actually. It doesn't really work and some pieces are missing but I thought it could be your next project." She smiles widely almost tempted to dash off and get to work right away. "Oh!" She shakes her head placing the box to the side. She digs into her pocket pulling out a hastily wrapped tin. She can almost see his face sink when unwraps the package of altoids. "Mints?"

"Check the bottom." Her eyes remain glued to his face as he dumps the mints out of the tin onto the table in front of them. His eyes widen when he spots the key taped to the bottom of the metal box.

"No way." He whispers. "You fixed me a new car?" Fuck. Why didn't she think about that? She curses herself lightly.

"Not exactly." She states pulling out her own set of keys. She takes the key from the tin placing it against one of her own. "It's a key. To my apartment." She swallows heavily playing with the piece of metal. "Cabe just told me yesterday that he was moving back to his place. They finally fixed the pipes. I figured since we are getting married and all one of us has to give up our place. Kind of wanted to beat you to the punch."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I should have fixed you up a car but I had this other idea and it was pretty bad…"

"Hey." Toby says gripping her chin between his fingers. "I know you're a genius but stop thinking." He smiles brushing his fingers through her hair gently. "I'd love to move in with you Hap. I'm just shocked me a bit there."

"Really?"

"We're getting married Happy. What were we supposed to do? Live in separate apartments?" He laughs pressing his forehead against hers. "Besides, there's nothing that I want more after a day like today than to wake up next to you." She leans in stealing a quick kiss from his lips. She pulls back slightly smiling widely, her forehead still pressed up against his.

"Merry Christmas Doc."

"Merry Christmas Hap." He smiles.

Happy doesn't hear the snap of the camera until it is already too late. Tomorrow she will hack her way into Paige's phone. However, somewhere deep inside of herself, she knows she won't be able to find it in her heart to delete it.


End file.
